Enemy of my Enemy
by Goodbye-Hello Again
Summary: There's no love lost between superhero team, The Company, and master thief, Shire. But when super villain Smaug threatens The Company they have no choice but to reach other to the burglar for help.
1. Chapter 1

The Hobbit - Superhero AU

I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT

I made Fili and Kili twins cause I felt like it, there's no real reason honestly

Also this hasn't been beta'd so sorry about that

**CHAPTER ONE : **

All was silent in the Paris Museum of History. In the center of a room designed to showcase the opulence of France's kings and queens, stood a lone jewelry display that housed two golden hair pins decorated with emeralds, and between them a golden necklace dripping with a combination of emeralds and diamonds. Even in the dimly lit room the jewelry shined beneath its glass case as a small name plate on the stand identified it as "The Queen's Pride".

In the control room the view of this beautiful display flickered for less than a quarter of second, practically unnoticeable. No noise disturbed the night as a small figure, all in black, fell from the ceiling to land deftly at the edge of the room. Gloved hands reached up to the motorcycle like helmet that guarded the face, and with one touch a white mist filled the room revealing red lights that crisscrossed through the room. The intruder moved with calculated movements as they approached the case. At the doorway, halfway there, steps away. Fingers twitched with desire as the thrill of success started to set in.

"Not so fast, Shire." The voice was deep, strong, and annoyingly familiar to the thief. Oakenshield, superhero and leader of The Company, stood in the doorway all dressed in tight blue spandex and that heavy silver fur cloak. The only thing protecting his identity the dark mask that covered his nose and up.

A slight turn of the helmet would've been the only sign the thief, Shire, had heard if the visor hadn't lit up with exclamation points. _"Oakenshield." _The voice was mechanical, infuriatingly untraceable.

There was a tense moment before the smashing of glass had Oakenshield shooting forward. Shire seemed not to care for grace or sneaking with the hero so close and had just managed to grab the jewelry in time to duck out of the way of the lunging hero, who struck a much more impressive figure than himself. He had no doubt that he would not be able to get away so easily if the big lug actually managed to hit him, much less would he get away unscathed. Thank god, the man wasn't big AND fast or he'd be screwed.

He jolted forward, feeling the ground splinter behind him as Oakenshield's fist hit where he'd been a second ago. _"Oi! Are you trying to kill me, you overgrown child?" _Shire's hands brushed the floor as he slid to make a sharp turn from the section on French royalty, into the hall that led to the architecture of France. Oakenshield's size as a disadvantage here and he wasn't able to quite make the turn in time. It was only a second before he was back at the hall, but by then Shire was gone, as he knew he would be. The hero cursed under his breath as he heard the sound of sirens outside the museum, just as always he would have to tell the police that they would all be going home empty handed tonight.

If it was the last thing he did, he would catch the damned thief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Fili and Kili Durin were lots of things. They were superheroes, surprisingly charming, and they were quite obsessed with one Bilbo Baggins. The two had met the tiny International Relations major when they'd needed tutoring in French last year. The boy, who they had found was actually a year older than them, had been painfully shy at first and the twins had delighted in teasing him. It had taken half the semester before Bilbo had snapped, hitting both of them with their French book and calling them, "utterly unteachable brutes" in that english accent that had switched the boys perspective of him on their heads. From that point on Bilbo seemed unable to go back to being shy and reserved with them, and by the end of the semester they were on good enough terms that even without the tutoring they still hung out.

The next semester friendship had turned to flirting, though honestly it was mostly on the Durin twin's part and less from the oblivious Bilbo. They'd quietly warded away other suitors and worked their way into Bilbo's close circle of 'best' friends and now after a summer break of sparse hangouts, due to their hero activities and Bilbo's summer job, the boys were ready to actually make Bilbo theirs.

It was unsurprisingly easy to find Bilbo. The small senior almost lived in the on campus coffee shop, and indeed the moment they walked in they were able to spot him. Sitting alone in one of the plush velvet chairs was their friend, eyes on a book and coffee in his hand, as usual. The twins plopped down on either side of him, both draping an arm of his shoulders just to have them shrugged off a second later.

"Alright you two devils, what do you want this time?" Bilbo asked as he glared at Kili for ruffling his hair.

"Just checking if you could spare the time to grab some food and maybe catch a movie?" Fili asked. Bilbo glanced back at his book before looking at the twins, as if it was a hard decision, before he accepted their invitation, slipped the book into his bag and got himself up.

"So where to for food? And I'm not eating McDonalds again, you two eat enough of that for all three of us."

"Well there's always that new Chinese place nearby."

"Or pizza! Always a solid choice."

The three chattered on about lunch, school, and clubs as they made their way up to the town next to campus. It was just as they were reaching the Chinese place, that two phones went off in perfect sync.

"Fuck," Kili glanced guiltily at Bilbo and offered an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this, it's our uncle apparently there's a family problem."

Fili patted Bilbo on the head as they turned to go, "Rain check for tomorrow, ok?"

As the two hurried off, muttering to themselves, Bilbo watched as they disappeared around the corner headed back to campus before he huffed and glanced up at the sign above the restaurant. "Saving the world, maybe, but you certainly can't trust heroes with making plans."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter two of the thing. This chapter's kinda eh cause i was just trying to think of how to go about Smaug and getting Bilbo to help and such. But yeah... Anyway like before no beta.**

**I don't own the hobbit.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Two:**

In the back room of Laketown Cafe the television screen glowed a bright red as fire filled the lense and distant screams could be heard.

"**BRING ME THE OAKENSHIELD!"**

The booming voice shook the ground which caused the camera to shake as the flames cleared to reveal Smaug in all his terrifying glory. The dragon's mouth slammed shut, just barely missing the flying hero, who was easily recognized as The Company's Icarus. Between his feet a dark purple orb made contact with the monsters legs, exploding and gaining a howl of pain from the villain. Despite the injury the dragon carried on with his destruction, his tail whipping around to swat the bald hero, Plasman, who had attacked him through the walls of a nearby building. You could see the flying hero yelling something, but above the screams of civilians he went unheard. The camera switched from the dragon to Plasman, who emerged from the building leaning heavily on a blond comrade. Hasty gestures were made and the blond sped away with his bald counterpart.

Left alone Icarus avoided Smaugs fire and teeth, busying the dragon to stop the unnecessary destruction. Luckily for the flyer, his speedy friend returned with a member of The Company that frequently made an appearance in their fights against Smaug. WildFire commanded the beasts fire back on him, and although his own fire did not burn him it caused the beast confusion. Smaug roared and stomped, but with the fire, Icarus dizzying him above his head, and his inability to catch the speedy little bug down on the ground he seemed ready to cut his losses. As he took flight, managing to take Icarus by surprise and send him crashing to the ground with a well place swing of his arms. "**You shall not get away so easily next time, fools!" **Then, as if he considered his leaving to kind, he left the city in flames as-

The TV blinked to black and unhappy groans filled the small room.

"Stop the complaining," Bard stood in the doorway holding the remote loosely in his hand, "No point in watching that power struggle. Now one of you come help out front, it's getting too busy for me to make and take the orders alone."

The four men exchanged looks before Beorn stood, knowing how much the other three hated to man the register at Bard's cafe. The almost eight foot man ducked through the doorway to follow his friend into the busy front room. The three left behind sat in silence for a moment before finally Thranduil, ever ready to mock The Company, faced the two. "They are barely able to handle Smaug anymore, he will overrun them in time as he continues to learn their tactics."

"Concerned for them, Thranduil?" Gandalf teased as the platinum blond sent him a disgusted look.

"Of course not, I'm just saying it looks like we may not be bothered by The Company for much longer." His hand went to his ribs unconsciously, remembering his last run in with the 'heroes' where he'd helped them to escape Azog and yet still been attacked just because of bad blood between them. "I must say, it looks like we have you to thank for that Bilbo."

The smallest member of cringed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I certainly didn't think taking a job would result in a power hungry dragon roaming the streets. And I certainly don't want them HURT! By the looks of it Smaug will kill them if this keeps up." Bilbo bit his lip and tried not to think of Icarus and the possible injuries he would leave this battle with.

"I, as well, fear what Smaug would do if he were to get rid of The Company. What stops him once those that oppose him are destroyed."

The blond scoffed, "You are afraid of a man who takes the shape of a lizard."

"Mighty big lizard."

Gandalf shrugged, "I think it in our best interest to prevent the rise of Smaug."

"You would see me help those neanderthals!"

"I would see you saving yourself from that monster."

Thranduil rose, glaring at the older man as he scoffed, "You will burn with them with that attitude, old man. Do what you will, but do not involve me with those heroes of yours."

As the door slammed, Bilbo shifted awkwardly knowing what was to come. Gandalf, as expected, turned bright eyes on him and smiled at his godson. "Bilbo, surely you can see the sense in preventing this dragon-"

"Actually, Gandalf…" Bilbo cut off the old man, "I am a burglar, I do not fight dragons and I certainly would not be welcome helping The Company."

"Yes a burglar. A burglar who handed Smaug all he needed to become nearly unbeatable." The disappointment was obvious and Bilbo flinched under the gaze of a man who had practically raised him.

"Well, I admit-"

"Those are your friends are they not? You would let them burn!"

"No! But I-"

"Your mother would be ashamed, Bilbo Baggins. To see her son running from what is right to hide away instead of helping because he is too scared."

During his talking down Bilbo had slowly been backing up, and Gandalf quickly striding forward. Bilbo went to take another step back when his back hit the wall. On the wall appeared a black circle and Gandalf lunged forward, surprisingly spry for an old man, to catch Bilbo's wrist before the man could escape. Luckily, Bilbo was not so easily caught and disappeared, leaving his friend to bang against the wall. As Gandalf huffed and rubbed his bruised nose as his phone dinged in his pocket.

From: Bilbo Baggins

-I'll help.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Smaug had always been a problem for The Company, but it was only within the past year that the dragon had been almost unbeatable and he was growing stronger. Thorin and the rest of The Company sat in The Lone Mountain, their secret hideout 20 floors below Erebor Towers. On the screen in the middle of their meeting table five scenes of their recent encounters with Smaug replayed. Kili's whining broke the silence every once and a while as his arm and ribs were healed by Oin, but otherwise everyone else simply pondered their dragon problem.

"He barely even winced at Dwalin's attacks. They used to be enough to force him back." Fili pointed out.

Bofur sighed, "A lot of things used to give him pause, but look at him now he acts like he's mad. He appears in flames and destroys everything in sight."

"True, he used to demand gold and jewels. Sure he'd hold a hostage, and he surely didn't care about killing someone to get his way, but at least he had a goal we could understand the places he appeared." Gloin fidgeted with the table as he brought up a map on the screen that marked where Smaug had hit last year. Banks, rich estates, and businesses lit up on the screen, before the map was replaced with one marked all over with everything from orphanages to parks.

The room erupted in a bunch of theories on what caused the change in the dragon and Thorin rubbed his forehead as the noise grew. "ENOUGH." When the room silence Thorin stood, "This is getting us nowhere, we don't need to know WHY he's doing it we just need to know how to stop Smaug."

"I quite agree, Oakenshield."

Never had The Company so quickly prepared for battle as they turned to face the intruder, all of them thrown off when they were greeted with the mysterious Wizard.


End file.
